Parently love
by That1bandgeek24
Summary: Robin and Starfire have always sheilded their daughter Emily from everything remotely close to Slade, but when Emily over hears a convo. about Slade what will happen? READ READ READ!


Parently love

Robin pov

Robin Pov

I was sleeping when all of a sudden something started to shake me. I automatically went into a fighting stace. When I looked over I saw that my daughter Emily was standing there with a scared look on her face. "Emmy, what are you doing out of bed?" "I - I had a bad dream." This made my heart hurt. When Emliy was born I made a promise that I would never let anything or anyone hurt her. "What about honey?" "You and Mommy and Aunt Raven and Uncle Beast Boy and Uncle Cyborg all got killed by Slade and..." I stopped her mid sentence. I had never told her about Slade. Starfire and I warned the other titans not to tell her either. We didn't want her to worry constantly that he was coming to kill us and/or her. "Emmy who told you about Slade?" "I woke up the other night and heard Uncle Beast Boy and Uncle Cyborg talking about the old days before you and mommy were married." "They were talking about how you were overly obsessed with discovering who he was and where he was blah blah blah." "Emmy, did you hear anything else?" "Nope" Emily said pronouncing the p the most. Good, she doesn't know about me in my Red X phase. "May I continue telling you about my bad dream Daddy?" "Sure princess go ahead." "Then after that he tried to come after me but I stoped him using my starbolts and flying. But when I defeated him I had no family to go to." Emily let out a small cry. I ran my hand down her sholder lenght jet black hair and tried to calm her. "Sweetie, everything's fine Mommy and I aren't going anywhere." Emily sniffles. "Promise Daddy?" Emily asked me. Knowing I could never promise her this I lied. We all knew that the job of a super hero came with life or death risks. "Daddy promises Princess." "Now you need to go to bed." "Daddy will you carry me?" I smiled and bent over to pick up my little five year old Princess." "I love you Daddy" Emily said as I laid her in her 'big girl bed' . This made my heart swell a little. My face was plastered with a grin "I love you too Emmy." Then I made my way down to Cyborg's room. I opened the door and went over to where he was plugged into his charger. I unplugged him and hit all of tyhe parts of flesh I couold find. "Ow man what was that for" Cyborg asked rubbing where I hit him. "Thats for talking about Slade." "Chill dude." "How did you even know about that?" "Emily over heard you when she got up the other night." "This caused her to have a nightmare that he killed us all and that she had noboby to call her family." Cyborg just sat there with a look of shock on his face. "Man I am so sorry she heard us talking." I couldn't stay mad at my best friend."It's not your fault she overheard your conversation, just be more careful." With that I left his room and made my down the hall to Beast Boy's room. I opened the door and closed it as quietly as I could. Then I made my way over to his bed and lifted up the covers. I then started to ht every part of his body until he woke up. "Dude what are you doing?" "Stop talking about Slade." "H - how'd you find out about that?" "Emily got up the other night and overheard your conversation with Cyborg." The look on his face was priceless. "Dude we had no idea." "Man I am so sorry." "It's fine just be careful aroound her okay?" "Kay." "I'm just happy she didn't hear about my Red X phase or about ne working for Slade to protect you guys." "Yeah good thing she didn't hear about that." Beast Boys eyes grew wide then. I turned around to see Emily standing at the door. A look of fear in her eyes. "Emily." I tried to talk to her. "No" she screamed and ran away. Emily's scream woke up the entire tower ( meaning Starfire and Raven). Starfire flew to Robin's side. "What happened, wheres Emily" Starfire asked in a worried tone. I quickly explained how Emily over heard the entire conversation between Beast Boy and cyborg. Then Robin told her about how she over heard when he and Beast Boy were talking about his Red X phase and when I worked for Slade to save their lives. By the time I was done with the story Raven had come in the room. Both of the girls hit all three of us up side the head and called us stupid. Starfire tried to go ahter her but I stopped her. "Let me go, I need to tell her why I did the things I did." Starfire reluctantly let me go.

I ran down the hall to Emily's room and knocked on the door. "Emmy, Princess can you open the door it's daddy." "Go away" Emily yelled through nthe door. Emily please let daddy talk to you." "No you lied you saidb that you were always good and faught for what's right." "Emmy please, Daddy is begging you let me in." "I don't want to see you." "Close your eyes then." "Fine." Emily walked to the door and opened it with her eyes closed. I picked her up and set her on her bed. "Emily, daddy didn't want to lie to you." "Mommy and I thought that it would be best if you didn't know." "Why Daddy why would you be a bad guy?" Tears formed in her eyes, this broke my heart."Emily." "When the Teen Titans got together there was a mad man named Slade." "Slade was always plotting something and I wanted to know what. So I became Red X." "Red X was a villain that could get closer to Slade and find out about his plans then Robin ever could. " "Slade found out it was me and things got bad. "Daddy almost lost the trust of your mother, Aunt ,and Uncles not to mention his life." "Fine that explains Red X but what about you working for Slade?" "Slade had created a plan so that I would become his worker." "He mad a false impression that he had made a device that could whipe out the entire city." "Your Mommy ,Aunt, and Uncles went looking for the divice that could destroy everything." "I went after Slade." "It was when I was with him that found out that the divice was all a cover up for his real plan." "The divice shocked your Mommy Aunt , and Unlcles." "When they were shocked Slade had little bad thingies(I couldn't find the right words to say about them) on their blood cells. When he pushed a botton they would feel the worst pain they ever felt in their whole lives. I worked for Slade and did his evil bidding to protect them." I looked at my daughter. Emily was just opening her eyes. "Really Daddy?" Yes! I had just won my daughter back. "Yes princess." "Would you do the same for me?'' "I would do anything for you even if it ment working for Slade.

I set Emily in the middle of the huge bed in mine and Starfire's room. "Star Em wants to sleep with us tonight I told her it was okay." Starfire smiled and looked at Emily. "Of course its okay." "How did she take the news?" "Well she understands why I did what I did and thats what matters.

THE END.


End file.
